1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to combination packs and seats, and more particularly pertains to a combination back pack type child carrier and child seat. Many individuals with infants and small children must carry a small child on various family outings. At a family meal or picnic in an area where no high chairs are available, a family member must hold and feed the infant or small child while the family eats. The small child frequentlY spills food on the adult who is holding the child and otherwise inconveniences the adult. While various forms of high chairs for infants and small children have been heretofore proposed, these devices are relatively bulky and difficult to transport. Likewise, many different forms of back pack type child carriers are known in the prior art. The present invention overcomes the above mentioned problems by providing a combination back pack type child carrier which is selectively convertible to a free standing or a table engaging child seat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of combination packs and seats are known in the prior art. A typical example of such a combination pack and seat is to be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,300,707, which issued to P. Kjaer on Nov. 17, 1981. This patent discloses a rucksack frame pivotal to a first functional position for use as a chair with a back rest and to a second position for use as a back pack type carrier. U.S. Pat. No. 4,530,451, which issued to J. Hamilton on July 23, 1985, discloses a combination back pack and beach chair which includes two hinged sections which articulate over an arc of about 45 degrees. A seat pad is hinged to the free end of one section and a storage bag detachably engages the other section. U.S. Pat. No. 4,620,711, which issued to T. Dick on Nov. 4, 1986, discloses a multi-function child carrier which includes a seat mounting frame which supports a child seat. The device is convertible to a first orientation for use as a child car seat and to a second orientation for use as a stroller. U.S. Pat. No. 4,676,548, which issued to P. Bradbury on June 30, 1987, discloses a combination knapsack and frame which is convertible to a folding chair. The frame includes a generally rectangular-shaped back section fixedly connected to a back pack storage bag and a generally rectangular seat section that is indirectly connected to the back and pivotally connected to the back section. U.S. Pat. No. 4,720,029, which issued to J. Varanakis on Jan. 19, 1988, discloses a small folding chair having a pair of shoulder straps connected to a back section. The chair frame is usable for the securement of various articles and storage bags.
While the above mentioned devices are directed to combination packs and seats, none of these devices disclose a combination back pack type child carrier and child seat which is convertible to a first orientation for use as a free standing child seat, to a second orientation for use as a table engaging high chair type child seat, and to a third orientation for use as a back pack type child carrier. Inasmuch as the art is relatively crowded with respect to these various types of combination packs and seats, it can be appreciated that there is a continuing need for and interest in improvements to such combination packs and seats, and in this respect, the present invention addresses this need and interest.